MY DADDY'S A GHOST?
by CHRISSYcharisma
Summary: “Daddy your crazy, there’s no such thing as ghosts’ mommy said so” She smirked at her father. Even though the plan was that if she didn’t believe him he would just go w the flow, but this however seemed to offend him. Danny smiled “Mommy said so?
1. Who is The Box Ghost?

**Chapter One **

HI! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

15 years into the future...

"DADDY! DADDY!" yelled a 5 year old girl.

Her name was Amber, she had beautiful long bumpy black hair and pretty green eyes.

"Yes dear," answered a tall man.

His name was Daniel Fenton, but everyone called him Danny, he had Shaggy n short black hair and blue eyes.

"Look what I found! Mommy said it was yours! Can I use it for school, its sooooo COOL?"

Amber was holding up what looked like a thermos. It was silver with some blocks of bright green.

"Oh honey I'll buy you a prettier thermos than that, how bout one with that pony you like so much?" Danny said as he took the thermos out of his daughter's hands.

"Why not this one?" Amber whined as she put on her puppy dog pout.

"Because, Sweetie this thermos…ummm….wasn't designed to hold beverages…" Amber gave her father THE look.

"What do you means then….what does it hold, poop?"

Danny laughed.

"Of course not dear, it uhhh…holds, uhhh..."

_ 'Should I tell her it's for holding ghosts? I can't then she'll ask all these questions that will lead to my secret? Well… she'll find out anyways she's my daughter, she probably won't believe me anyway so why not?...' _

"…it's for holding ghosts'…" She looks at him in disbelief.

"Daddy your crazy, there's no such thing as ghosts' mommy said so" She smirked at her father. Even though the plan was that if she didn't believe him he would just go wit the flow, but this however seemed to _offend_ him.

Danny smiled "_Mommy_ said so? Well then I'm not the crazy one…Mommy is!" Sam walked into the room and glared at Danny.

"But of course..." Danny smiled nervously at his wife; "Mommy always did better than me in school" Sam smiled and left the room.

"That's what Mommy said too…But she said you were a D student…"

–"-she probably meant C student"

"No," his daughter laughed "she said D" Danny stared at Amber while she laughed her mouth off. "He, he, that's probably why you still believe in ghosts daddy!" Danny felt bad; he was being tormented by his own flesh and blood.

"I've got proof that ghosts' are REAL!" Danny whined to his daughter.

"I bet you 5 bucks and a Jolly Rancher that you're CRAZY!"

'Oh cool,...' Danny thought to himself 'I'll be 5 bucks richer and to top it off FOOD!'

"Ok deal"

– "-WAIT!" Danny looked at his daughter.

"What's my part of the deal?"

Danny thought then he answered. "A little sister-" "YOUR ON!" Amber answered excitedly.

Then Danny grabbed his daughter and came to a door

"But you said I'm not allowed to go down here?" she blurted out confusedly.

"You are today" Danny said as he ran down the stairs.

There was a BIG hole in the wall with doors blocking the way through. Danny pressed a button and the two doors opened, revealing a green spinning vortex. Amber's eyes widened as she stared at the opening. When she was littler she was told never to go down there and she obeyed, but one time the door was cracked open and she saw two rings of light but she could never find out what it was.

"Whoa… is this what you were hiding down here?"

"Uh, Yeah…" Danny stammered.

"What's so special about it, it's just a big-"

Before she could finish the spinning vortex glowed and then there was a floating figure in front of her. **Amber's Point** **Of View**It looked like a plumber, fat and wearing over-alls. (Yes it's the box ghost) Amber was confused, she would think her dad would be like 'Amber RUN!' or 'Amber go get mommy' but he just looked annoyed.

"I am The BOOOOOX GHOOOST here to retrieve my cubic minions and destroy YOU" The Box Ghost said pointing to daddy "-Danny Phantom Mwhahahahaha!"

Danny Phantom? What was that about? I don't know but after he said it my daddy smiled nervously at me. Then he gave the box ghost **THE LOOK**.

"What?" asked the ghost? Then he pointed to the big hole in the wall. Then the poor ghost looked sad and he slowly drifted away, then he stopped and said "But Next Time….MWHAHHAHAHA!" then he left. I said "Daddy..."

"Heh… Yes Dear?" Then it was my turn, I gave him **THE LOOK**.

"C'mon dear this could've happened to anyone….." then he murmured "Who has a portal that leads to another dimension."

REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR THE HEART AND GOOD FOR THE SOUL! FLAMES , I'LL SHOVE YA IN A HOLE! (IT RHYMES!)


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Thank you for The 2 Reviews from the 2 people! No, I'm not mad _(eye twitches)_ I'm happy see My Smile! Sorry this chapter is really short! **

I couldn't believe it! Ghosts are real and they live in MY basement? This was too much for me to handle! But I had

There's one question bugging me in my head. Who was Danny Phantom? Who was the ghost in the basement? And why

Did the ghost point to my daddy when he said Danny Phantom? Maybe my dad knows him.

"Daddy?"

Danny's POV

Oh my God! What if she found out my secret? What if we start playing 20 Questions? What if- Wait she's only 5? She won't be interested; she's probably scared to death. She won't ask what Danny Phantom is.

"Who's Danny Phaton?" I can't believe what I said next it just blurted out how can I explain how I know?

"It's Danny Phantom dear and who you just saw was the Box Ghost"

Amber's POV

Weird how did he know? I know we'll play truth or dare, wait no 20 questions, no even better BOTH! Daddy got some 'splainin to do!

"Umm well …"

Danny's POV

What was I going to say?

'Oh I fought him many times in the ghost zone!' if I said that I would be diving into a pool of questions.

"Forget that daddy, let's play truth or dare!" Tell me who would've seen that coming I mean really! Jeez am I Dumb! (That was rhetorical)

"Umm Sure…." Amber smiled (if you asked me it was more like an 'evil' smile than her cute dimple smiles. "Ok me first! Truth or dare?" ok at least I have a choice.

"Dare"

Amber's smile grew even bigger. I think I just fell in a trap.

"I dare you to tell me the truth to my questions!" When she said that she actually got some spit in my eye; GROSS!

"Hey! That's not fair!" She is very clever, she sooo gets it from me!

( a/n you wish Danny)

"You picked dare so you have to no madder what! No LIES!"

Oh well this might be fun I can ask her questions too!

"Ok…Do you know who Danny Phantom is?" ………what can I say to that she is like the human lie detector….

"Umm Yeah"

Now it was my turn

"Where did mommy hide the non-low carbohydrate double chocolate cookies?" I hope she doesn't lie I love those! Sam is a good cook!

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out!" What, wait did my 5 year old daughter just sass me? "And besides you didn't even ask me truth or dare!"

"Okay…Truth or dare?"

Amber's POV

"TRUTH!"

"Where did mommy hide the cookies?"

I can tell him where she HID it but me and her ate them yesterday hehehe

"She hid them in the Cookie Jar…" This is gonna be great!

"Be right back" What question can I ask Daddy next?

**Reviews PLEASE! When I say please I mean OR ELSE! Thank you for your time! **


	3. Ending Truth or Dare

_**I'm sorry about switching the Point Of Views over and over again but it was like the only way to get the, umm well story out the way I wanted it. And I'll try to make her sound more 5ish! **_

_**I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. HERES CHAPTER 3!** _

_

* * *

_

Daddy came back, he looked sad and mad. But I didn't really care right now because it was my turn and I really wanted to ask him my question!

"Truth or Dare?" I hope he does truth!

"Truth." YES! I'm sooo LUCKY! And since I'm happy I think I'll make an evil face; I did. And then my daddy made a scaredy face. It made me laugh.

"Can you bring him here? Danny Phanton?" (10 min. Later) ok I was getting mad here! When was he going to tell me!

"Yes" FINALLY! He answered! But wait a seccy where is the gosty? Isn't daddy going to show me him?

"Hey wait a seccy Dad!" I was sooo mad! "Where is he?" Daddy smiled why was he smiling? What was so funny?

"OOOH You wanted to see him?" Oh my goodness what is he a dummy? I've been telling him that I wanted to see him!

"Yeah!" I am sooo tellin' mommy!

"But you asked me if I can and I can! I didn't lie to you sweets, and besides you didn't ask if I would!"

GEEZ what does he think I am 6! This is getting boring! I'm going to do one more round and then COOKIES!

It was daddy's turn!

"Truth or dare?" May be I should pick dare this time...Nah!

"Truth!"

"Ok, now where did mommy hide the cookies?" He looked seer-wee-us

"I told you in the cookie jar!" hahahaha

"Ok, but when I looked in the cookie jar there was nothing in it!" hahahahahah he's silly!

"I know!" He looked mad, oh well it was funny!

"Wait what? What happened to them?" Now we are getting somewhere!

"Me and mommy ate them while you were at work!" Daddy made the sad face again

"Well you axed me where she hid them! I told you, _Oh_ you wanted to have one! Then you should've asked where they are.."

* * *

_The Half Time Show! _

_Hi People! This is a part of the story you can just skip! It's for a point where there are no cliffy's so when you go to get something to chow down on or potty break you wont be bothered! If you like it I can add it to all my future chapters! If not just say the Word and Bang its gone. You can even give me ideas for my show and I'll post them (with your name in it of course!) _

_Right now I have no ideas so please help me! Now Back to the Story! _

_

* * *

_

**Danny's POV **

**

* * *

**

Man! She really knows how to blow a party!

"Daddy this is getting really bowing. Can I watch TV?" Good she's off my tail,… for now at least.

"Sure honey" She started walking away

"you can have a cookie too" It's not fair she knows where they are... i want one. But enough of that I got to call Tucker. He's got to hear this!

"Hello? Tucker?"

"Yeah?" He sounds like I just woke him up. I looked at the clock, It was 2 pm how can he still be sleeping?

"Amber's getting suspicious, at least I think so?" Tucker yawned

"That's nice D" wow he must be really tired.

"She played truth or dare with me and started asking me strange questions." He'll so think I'm stupid if I told him that I showed her the ghost zone and the box ghost for a jolly rancher and 5 bucks.

"As long as you don't play spin the bottle Its ok."

Whoa, what was that? Maybe I should let him sleep. TJ Might be giving him a hard time and Valerie's always at 'work' and at work. They look cute together...

"Tucker you seem a little off I'm going to let you sleep. Ok?"

"Good night mommy"

"Good night tucker..." Maybe I should call Sam….Or maybe not. Sam got a new job. She won't tell me what. She got a new boss. She wont tell me who. She's been very secretive lately. I'll do some snooping tomorrow when Amber's in school.

* * *

_I'm kind of adding problems' within the problems' to make it a bit more interesting and in the end of the story you'll know why. _


	4. Sam's Job part one

Sister: I am now the ruler of fxxyldy! My sis has sorta out growned fanfic. Isn't right _sis_? (TURNS TO SIS TIED UP IN CHAIR)

Fxxyldy: mmmhhmmMMMMMMMMMmmmmmm

Sister: what's that? I think you got something caught in ur throat?

Fxxyldy: mhmmmmmmhmdf, nnmmhmhmmm

Sister: Who cares! Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

I'll do some snooping tomorrow when Amber's in school tomorrow.

The Next Day...

"I'll see you tonight Amb! Love you Bye!" finally she's gone!

"Bye Daddy!" she's so cute with her dimpled smile and her; wait stick with the plan Daniel! Oh dang I sound like Vlad now I got to find Sam, never mi-

"Hi Danny!"

"I'm late for work so I got to rush"

"Ok" (Kisses Sam) "I got to go upstairs anyway love ya!" ...yeah I got to go upstairs so I can follow you to work. Man I wish you would just tell me

"Oh and Sam I love you so much!" oh my god why did I say that now she probably thinks that I think that she's cheating on me... whoa way too confusing for my D aver- I mean C average mind. I ran upstairs to our bedroom there was something on our bed. Oh well probably one of Sam's earrings. I went ghost then intangible and I followed her car. It took forever to get there. It was an old looking building. Looked like an old elementary school to me.

"Oh great I went all the way here for nothing!" I started to head home when the doors opened.

"Samantha!"

* * *

Fxxyldy : I'm sorry the chapter is sooooo frickn' short butmy sisterhere (chuckles) who is busy at the moment isn't that right (kicks chair which eventually falls over closes eyes and listens to crash screams) told me it would be a "good" cliff hanger which I hear y'all call "cliffys"...what's that?

Sister: newb


	5. Sam's Job part two and Finding out

Here's Chapter 6

"What?" I turned around and couldn't believe it! Sam glared at the obvious much older man.

"Hello, _Vlad_." She sneered; Vlad smirked and allowed her inside. I zoned out for a second. _I just-just-just can't believe the SAM is WORKING for VLAD! He's my arch enemy, why didn't she tell me…_ I finally snapped back into reality when one of Vlad's waiters shut the door behind them. I glared at the empty space where they had just been and flew into the school-like building. I saw Sam following Vlad down a long blue rugged hall with many doors. There were many people inside the place moving from room-to-room, talking on highly expensive cell phones. We came to a large room with 3 chairs in front of a big curved desk that had many papers and files. Vlad sat in the chair and spun towards the flat screen computer. _How much money can one guy have?_ Sam looked around suspiciously.

"Have a seat." He said and Sam eyed the chair. Vlad coughed, but I could hear a small laugh hidden inside it. Sam, not knowing if she should even be here took a seat in the middle of the 3 chairs.

"So…one of my secretaries told me that you accepted my offer."

"Yes."

"What, Daniel's ghost fighting not bringing home the bacon?" Vlad chuckled, but Sam didn't think of it much as a joke. _Ha, ha, very funny_. I grinned slightly, still glaring.

"No, he's doing fine. The only reason I'm here is because I can go here when Amber and Danny aren't home…" _Ha! So she admits it! She's trying to do this behind my back!_

"Well, I'm glad you can join us today. Your work station is over there to the right." He pointed to a door and gave her some files.

Sam pushed the door open leaving only Vlad. He turned towards his computer, and then smirked. A tear slid down my cheek as I sighed, _Why would Sam hide ANYTHING from me….Even something like this! I can't take this I have to leave…_and turned back to leave when…

"Hello Daniel." He looked straight at me, and then back to the screen._ How could he see me? He must be talking to another Daniel…_

"Huh?" I looked around and there was no one. Vlad turned the chair to my direction.

"Yeah, I can see you." I flew a little closer, but not too close.

"How can you see me?" I asked a bit confused and I turned back visible.

"Well I can't really see but I know exactly where you are."

"What?"

"For one, my ghost sense is going off, proving that there is in fact a ghost in the room. 2, when you're invisible the spot where you are sort of curves the shape of your body, but you can still look through it."

"That made absolutely no sense."

"It is a concept to understand. Also, when I said your name you answered, letting me know where the voice is coming from. So there are a few ways that I know that you are here. So, _Danny_, tell me, why were you _crying_?" he smirked. _Who does he think he is? Jazz? Eh, bad mental picture…_

"I wasn't crying!" I lied, and pouted. I faced the other direction and started heading for outside.

"Is it that I offered your wife a job, or the fact that she accepted it behind your back?" He asked, as if not hearing what I just said. _Both, God, this guy was ticking me off!_

I paused and turned to him disgusted. Then I flew out of the building and headed for home. Thoughts, rushed through out my mind. I couldn't think clearly, I needed some rest. Maybe, this is just a nightmare! Right now, I'm probably sleeping on the couch down stairs, snoring...

Well I didn't pay attention and I hit my head on a street light. I cursed and held my aching head, nope...not a night mare...

I found the house and went intangible through it. Landing in the living room, I quickly changed back and turned to face a wide-eyed kindergartener. Her purple lunchbox fell to the ground and all of the things inside of it fell out.

"D-D-Daddy?"

"Crud" I cursed myself for my stupidity. She was right there. What she could've seen…I should've been more careful! I grinned sheepishly.

"Yes…honey?" She looked so confused and terrified at the same time and yet….the complete opposite.

"Where's Mommy?"

"At _work_."


End file.
